Devil Fang
Devil Fang(悪魔牙 Akuma Kiba) Is a powerful Magic Weapon created by the Research & Development Division of The Shadow Broker to act as a controller for Alice Fleur massive reserve of magical energy in her body. Description When the Shadow Broker discovered a page that was collected from the book of Zeref, they knew that it housed a demon unlike anyone has ever seen. After retrieving the page, they discovered it housed a special demon that absorbed magic named Nosferatu, A female demon that lived by absorbing all source of Eternano that she could get her hands on. Before attempting to release her, the scientist found a way to be able to bind her to an item in order to better control her, a blade that they crafted from material they found along with the page. They summoned and chained Nosferatu to the sword, making it her prison forever. After the creation, the blade itself was bonded to a host, one that could satisfy it's hunger by drawing on the excess Eternano inside of them. When the blade and host bond, they both struggle for control of the body that they share, at times the demon often takes over and goes on a war path, destroying everything in sight until the host either tires out physically or mentally. Abilities *'Demon Form': When the sword senses an enemy or recieves orders from it's host, the blade glows special runes that are carved into the steel, which releases a black liquid that envelopes the current host until it covers their entire body. Afterwords, the liquid begins to harden and shrink down in size until the fits the host's figure perfectly, which results in black armor covering most of ther entire body except the mouth, providing powerful increase in defense, strength, reflexes, and endurance depending on how long the bond can be held by both the host and the demon. *'Absorption': When in use, the blade itself is merged with the demon skin around the host, absorbing the excess Eternanon in their body and channeling it as however they see fit. It has also been seen that the blade itself can act as an absorber too, when slicing into an opponent, the Eternano inside of them is drawn out and drain to feed the demon and make both them and the host even stronger. *'Darkness Magic': When in Demon Form, the user is able to use Darkness Magic and manipulate it anyway they seem fit. The user is able to generate the magic or focus it through their bodies and can control the skin to change shape and form to anything they see fit, often choosing to change it to tools and weapons or even extra appendages to aid them. *'Sword Magic': In Demon Form, the user is able to use sword spells that can deal heavy damage to an opponent depending on how it's used. For Alice, her sword spells often uses spells that can strike at multiple opponents and drain them quickly of their energy to feed the demon inside the blade. Category:Phantombeast Category:Magic Items Category:Magical Weapons Category:Shadow Broker Organization